Shinigami contre Shinigami
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: "Je vous ai convoqué tous les trois pour vous donner la plus difficile des missions de notre ère : neutraliser Undertaker et le ramener au quartier général où il sera jugé." Ainsi le destin de quatre Shinigami venait d'être tracé, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire...
1. Retrouvailles entre Dieux de la Mort

_**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles entre Dieux de la mort**_

La pluie tombait, incessante, sur les toits des maisons de Londres. Le ciel n'avait pas laissé entrevoir de rayon de soleil depuis déjà plus d'un mois, rendant les habitants de la capitale anglaise de mauvaise humeur. Certains étaient obligés de rester chez eux, perdant ainsi des jours précieux durant lesquels ils auraient pu continuer à gagner leur salaire, pauvre, mais réussissant cependant à les tirer un peu de leur misère. Les grands aristocrates, eux, n'en avaient que faire de ce temps maussade puisqu'ils passaient, pour la plupart, leur temps à se reposer, à se prélasser tranquillement chez eux ou à participer à de grandes réceptions qui ne faisaient qu'agrandir l'endettement du pays. Bien sûr, les londoniens avaient l'habitude d'un temps pareil mais dès qu'il se mettait ainsi à pleuvoir, certains des habitants de l'ombre recevaient des heures supplémentaires de travail et ces habitants spéciaux étaient ce que l'on appelle des Dieux de la Mort. Leur quartier général résidait en plein milieu de Londres, dans un immeuble discret où aucun humain n'avait la possibilité d'entrer. Aucune personne, pas même la Reine, n'était au courant de l'existence de ces créatures au sein même de la capitale, mis à part quelques rares privilégiés qui s'étaient retrouvés confrontés à eux pour des raisons particulières. En ce jour du mois de mai, les Dieux de la Mort étaient débordés et, cela, à cause d'accidents de carrosses ou de chutes particulières qui entraînaient inlassablement la mort des pauvres humains.

**- Vivement que le ciel redevienne clarteux**, lâcha en baillant un Shinigami à la chevelure blonde et brune. **Toutes ces âmes à faucher sans repos com****mencent à me donner un vrai mal de crâne.**

**- Pff, on voit bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude**, répondit son collègue aux cheveux rouges**. Et tu n'as pas encore rempli le rapport sur le **_**Campania**_** alors que Will' l'attend depuis le début de la semaine, Ronald.**

Le dénommé Ronald regarda son sempai avec beaucoup de surprise mais prit une bonne décision en se taisant. Depuis leur retour du bateau, Grell semblait ailleurs, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait étonné tout le département des faucheurs en donnant à temps le rapport sur leur mission et en effectuant sans broncher tous les fauchages qu'il devait faire. Certains Shinigami avaient plaisanté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas être encore rétrogradé mais intérieurement, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui. Ronald et Grell avaient subi une lourde défaite lors de leur dernière mission durant laquelle ils avaient été confrontés à un Dieu de la Mort beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux et qu'ils n'avaient même pas réussi à immobiliser alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux ensembles et qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour l'occasion à un démon.

**- Hey sempai, arrête-donc de me faire la morale ! C'est toi qui oublies toujours de tout rendre à temps d'habitude**, essaya de plaisanter Ronald.

**- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas « d'habitude »**, rétorqua son collègue en lui lançant un regard acéré.

Le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux rouges jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son death note et remarqua qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule âme à faucher.

**- Marie Swan, sur les marches de l'église**, annonça-t-il à Ronald.

Celui-ci sourit, content de pouvoir terminer le travail plus tôt que les autres jours. En effet, midi n'était toujours pas passé et il avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à quelques connaissances du département qui s'occupait des faux de la mort. Les deux Shinigami se mirent en route d'un pas calme, n'étant pas encore pressés par le temps, jetant de temps à autre des regards sur les passants. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, devant les marches de l'église, et remarquèrent une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans qui discutait avec un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge de colère et incendiait la jeune femme de propos dégradants, disgracieux et humiliants, faisant comprendre à toutes les personnes qui passaient qu'elle n'était qu'une femme de petite vertu puisqu'elle était tombée enceinte bien avant son mariage. Marie Swan attirait tous les regards à cause des larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues et qui n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. Malgré tous les passants sans gêne qui regardaient la scène avec un intérêt malsain, l'homme sortit de sa poche un couteau qu'il planta dans le ventre de la jeune femme avant de réitérer son geste une dizaine de fois. Des agents de Scotland Yard qui passaient par là finirent par faire écarter la foule et ils arrêtèrent l'homme mais le mal était déjà fait. Le sang frais de la victime commençait déjà à s'étaler le long des marches de l'église, attirant sur lui le regard fasciné d'une joie morbide de Grell qui avait sorti sa faux de la mort.

**- Il est grand temps de faire notre travail**, fit-il en regardant l'heure.

Il s'approcha de Marie qui avait déjà perdu conscience et il planta dans sa chair sa faux de la mort ce qui, par miracle, passa inaperçu aux yeux des agents de police. La lanterne cinématique de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs et montra au Shinigami à la chevelure vermeille la vie qu'avait eue la pauvre victime. Il n'y jeta tout d'abord qu'un coup d'œil dépourvu d'intérêt jusqu'au moment où son collègue lui fit remarquer que c'était l'assassin qui avait mis enceinte la pauvre fille. Grell haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il se fichait pas mal de la vie qu'avait pu mener la jeune Marie et il coupa le lien de la cinématique avant de tamponner son death note. Les deux Dieux de la Mort avaient ainsi fini leur journée de travail et pouvaient rentrer sans tarder au quartier général des Shinigami.

**- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi nous étions obligés de faucher certaines personnes alors que leur âme pourrait être sauvée…**

**- Tu poseras cette question à Will', moi je m'en moque. C'est notre travail et nous devons l'accomplir.**

Encore une fois, Ronald se tut en remarquant que son ami n'était pas très bavard et ne cherchait même pas à se lancer dans des tirades ce qui, pourtant, était sa spécialité. Ils rentrèrent donc à leurs bureaux après avoir déposé à la bibliothèque les lanternes cinématiques accumulées dans la matinée et tout au long de la dernière semaine. La bibliothécaire les réprimanda pendant cinq minutes en leur rappelant qu'ils auraient déjà dû ramener plus tôt les autres cinématiques mais ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur les deux Shinigami qui quittèrent en vitesse le lieu avant d'aller voir leur supérieur. Comme ils s'y attendaient, William était dans son bureau en train de remplir des rapports mais ils n'eurent aucun scrupule à le déranger.

**- Nous sommes rentrés**, lança joyeusement Ronald en passant sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

Son supérieur leva la tête de son dossier et vit avec stupeur que cette fois-ci, Grell ne lui envoyait aucune réplique bien placée et n'essayait même pas de débarquer dans son bureau avec son air théâtral.

**- Vous avez oublié de me rendre votre rapport sur le **_**Campania**_**, Knox. Votre collègue me l'a rendu dans les temps et j'a****ttendais de vous la même chose.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vais aller le faire maintenant…** dit Ronald avec lassitude.

**- Sutcliff, quelqu'un vous attend dans votre bureau**, ajouta William en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Grell sortit soudain de sa torpeur et dévisagea son supérieur comme si c'était la première qu'il le voyait. Une étincelle venait de se rallumer dans son regard, signe que la journée n'allait pas forcément rester morose pour lui.

**- Merci de me prévenir Willu**, déclara Grell en souriant de toutes ses dents.

En un rien de temps, il venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur ce dont ses deux collègues n'allaient pas se plaindre puisqu'ils préféraient le voir ainsi que triste. Le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux rouges quitta avec une rapidité stupéfiante le bureau de son supérieur pour se diriger vers le sien. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et aperçut une jeune femme assise à son bureau, un livre dans les mains. Il la détailla longuement, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas la déranger, et constata avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses yeux bicolores si caractéristiques des Dieux de la Mort suivaient chaque mot de sa lecture alors qu'elle replaçait de temps en temps une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs derrière ses oreilles. Elle finit par sentir la présence de quelqu'un et releva la tête de son ouvrage. Un sourire joyeux s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut Grell et elle déposa son livre sur le bureau avant d'aller à sa rencontre et de le serrer dans ses bras. Le Shinigami lui rendit son étreinte et en profita pour humer le parfum de lavande qui se dégageait de son amie. Ils brisèrent leur étreinte et se regardèrent en silence, préférant un calme absolu plutôt que de longues paroles pour leurs retrouvailles. Ce fut le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux rouges qui brisa le silence.

**- Je savais que tu allais finir par revenir Astrid. Le service de fauchage de France a une réputation bien trop basse pour accueillir quelqu'un aussi douée que toi.**

**- Merci pour le compliment Grell**, répondit la dénommée Astrid avec un sourire triste. **Mais il faut croire que même en France, ils renient mes capacités sous prétexte que je suis une femme. Il faudrait que les mentalités apprennent à évoluer…**

**- Elles ont déjà évolué Astrid. Ici, ils ont accepté de te former alors que s'ils avaient suivi le protocole, tu serais en ce moment même au secrétariat ou chez toi à attendre sagement qu'un gentil mari rentre.**

La jeune femme grimaça, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer que le seul travail possible pour une femme était celui de maîtresse de maison. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil au temps qui venait de virer à l'orage. Elle finit par de nouveau planter son regard dans celui de Grell.

**- Tu dois savoir que si je suis ici, ce n'est pas au nom de notre amitié.**

**- Ça m'aurait bien trop surpris, en effet**, rétorqua Grell avec amertume. **Je suppose que c'est le directeur qui a demandé ton rapatriement à Londres.**

**- Exact. Et je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que si je suis revenue, c****'est parce que toi et un certain Ronald Knox n'avez pas réussi à ramener l'ordre sur le **_**Campania**_**. J'ai été terriblement déçue de voir que tu n'arrivais plus à te battre contre quelqu'un, cher Grell.**

**- Sais-tu au moins pourquoi nous avons échoué ?** lui demanda agressivement son ami.

**- Je l'ignore et je comptais sur toi pour me l'apprendre.**

Grell contourna Astrid et alla chercher quelque chose parmi les papiers qui encombraient son bureau. Il trouva enfin une copie du rapport qu'il avait rédigé sur l'accident du bateau et le tendit à la jeune femme pour qu'elle prenne connaissance des événements. Plus elle avançait dans la lecture et plus son visage palissait. Elle referma le rapport avec un soucieux, perdue dans ses pensées.

**- Undertaker est bien trop puissant**, ajouta Grell en complément du dossier. **Aucun de nous ne pourra le ramener ici.**

**- C'est pourtant ce que veut le directeur**, lâcha d'une voix sombre William en entrant dans le bureau de son collègue**. Il souhaite vous voir tous les deux ainsi que Ronald dans son b****ureau, ce soir, à dix-huit heures trente.**

**- Nous y serons**, assura Astrid avant de remercier le supérieur de Grell.

William jeta vite fait un coup d'œil à Grell, déposa quelque chose sur son bureau puis sortit de la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

**- Vos rel****ations ont l'air de s'être améliorées**, nota la jeune femme.

**- Oui et non**, fit le Dieu de la Mort à la chevelure rouge. **Nos disputes sont toujours aussi fréquentes mais elles ressemblent plus à de la camaraderie et contrairement à ce que nos notes auraient pu**** faire croire, c'est lui mon supérieur. Même si au début nous étions plus ou moins sur le même pied d'égalité.**

Astrid sourit en repensant aux habituels coups fourrés de Grell envers William et un air mélancolique s'installa soudain sur son visage.

**- Vous m****e manquiez**, finit-elle par avouer**. La France est certes un pays magnifique mais j'avais besoin de revenir dans mes contrées natales et quand l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai accepté.**

**- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué**, la rassura Grell. **Je me rappelle encore de c****e que tu m'avais dit le jour où tu es partie : **_**« Je reviendrai et cette fois-là, rien ne pourra nous séparer. Nous sommes unis au-delà des frontières par un lien indestructible. »**_

Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné de voir que son ami avait retenu ce qu'elle avait dit quelques siècles auparavant. Ce jour-là, elle était déjà décidée à revenir un jour ou l'autre à Londres pour revoir Grell et William, les deux seules élèves Shinigami avec qui elle avait pu nouer de vrais liens d'amitié à l'époque de sa scolarité car les autres ne voyaient en elle qu'une femme et donc quelqu'un incapable de réussir. Cette époque lui semblait bien loin derrière elle et, de toute façon, elle avait décidé quelques années auparavant d'oublier le passé pour aller seulement vers l'avenir.

**- Toujours pas de lunette ?** lui demanda Grell d'un air espiègle.

**- Non, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. A vrai dire, je me porte bien sans donc pourquoi en demander ?**

**- Parce que normalement, c'est un accessoire indispensable à un Dieu de la Mort.**

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis reprit un air joyeux avant de déclarer qu'elle avait une faim de loup et qu'elle voulait goûter à la nourriture du nouveau chef cuisinier. Grell sourit puis la conduisit à la salle de repas où plusieurs Shinigami étaient déjà installés et mangeaient en bavardant avec en train. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent au moment même où Astrid entra et les Dieux de la Mort la dévisagèrent sans retenue avant de se murmurer quelques remarques sur sa présence. La jeune femme les ignora royalement et passa devant eux en discutant avec Grell pour aller chercher son plateau. Son ventre gargouilla, ce qui fit rire son ami qui lui demanda si elle avait vraiment mangé tous les siècles où elle était partie. Elle lui répondit du tac au tac en disant qu'elle était allée se servir chez tous les maraichers qui avaient osé croiser sa route. Le responsable du service se mit à rire en entendant la réplique d'Astrid et lui offrit un grand sourire pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à Londres. Elle et Grell partirent s'installer sur une table vide, un peu à l'écart des autres Shinigami. Le Dieu de la mort à la chevelure vermeille remarqua que son amie avait l'air ailleurs, comme si quelque chose la perturbait. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'elle faisait tourner ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette, sans manger, le regard dans le lointain.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il Astrid ?**

**- Rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réapprendre à vivre à Londres et aussi pour assimiler le fait que je vais faire partie d'une mission suicide.**

**- Voyons, ne dis pas ça. Il est vrai qu'Undertaker est quelqu'un que je pourrais qualifier d'invincible mais si le directeur pense que tu peux le vaincre, c'est que tu en as les capacités.**

**- Grell, je viens juste de revenir et je suis déjà censée repartir en mission…C'est un coup dur pour moi ! Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit tout à l'heure c'est qu'en plus d'avoir reçu le courrier du directeur pour revenir à Londres, j'ai appris que ma mère venait de mourir. Elle vivait tout près d'ici et m'a laissé une petite sœur dont j'ai la charge. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer que je dois déjà partir sans l'aider à surmonter la perte de notre mère ?**

**- Il suffit de ne rien lui cacher**, tenta son ami. **Et pour ce qui est de**** sa garde, il y a plusieurs garderies chez nous qui s'occupent des enfants de tous âges.**

Astrid lui lança un regard chargé de reproches, se leva et quitta le self en n'ayant presque pas touché à sa nourriture. Elle prit la direction du bureau qui venait juste de lui être assigné et elle commença à ranger ses affaires en prenant soin de ne pas arriver en retard au bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Grell, de son côté, avait fini par partir lui aussi mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son bureau alors il flâna dans les couloirs, lançant quelques piques désagréables aux nouvelles recrues qui étaient terrorisées en le voyant. Il passa par le département des lunettes pour récupérer les siennes qui avaient été très amochées durant son combat contre Undertaker. Lawrence lui tendit en lui recommandant d'en prendre grand soin, ce que Grell avait toujours fait. Il rejoignit ensuite Ronald qui venait de mettre un point final à son rapport de mission.

**- Enfin terminé !** lâcha le plus jeune dans un soupir de soulagement.

**- C'est dommage parce que tu devras en refaire un plus tard**, ricana Grell. **Le directeur nous attend dans son bureau à dix-huit heures trente.**

**- Hein ? Le directeur ? Dans son bureau ? C'est à cause du **_**Campania**_**, c'est ça ?**

**- Bien joué le jeunot, tu as l'esprit vif aujourd'hui.**

Sa plaisanterie n'affecta en rien Ronald qui fulminait contre le directeur. Lui qui venait enfin de finir son travail n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de son temps libre alors qu'il avait prévu d'aller voir quelques-unes de ses amies.

**- Je suppose que le coup du Shinigami malade ne marchera pas avec lui…**

**- Dis-toi que s'il veut nous parler, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de très grave et que nous allons peut-être nous amuser mortellement lors de la prochaine mission.**

Les jeux de mots morbides de son sempai firent surtout flipper Ronald qui n'avait pas oublié à quel point il avait vraiment eu mal lors de son combat contre Undertaker. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer à Grell, c'est qu'il avait peur désormais. Ce n'était pas une simple peur de voir Undertaker venir un jour ou l'autre, non, c'était surtout la peur de mourir sous les coups de la faux de la mort de l'argenté…

Les deux Shinigami passèrent l'après-midi entier à parler avant de se rendre compte qu'il était temps d'aller voir leur directeur. Celui-ci leur ordonna d'entrer une fois qu'ils eurent frappé et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient les premiers. Astrid arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée.

**- Pardonnez mon retard, je suis allée voir si ma faux de la mort était réparée.**

**- Vous êtes excusée**, la rassura le directeur.

Il leur montra les trois fauteuils qui trônaient devant son bureau et leur conseilla de s'asseoir.

**- Comme vous le savez, l'affaire est grave. Un Shinigami a commis un délit en gardant sa faux de la mort alors qu'il avait déserté son lieu de travail. Son erreur est d'autant plus gr****ande qu'il est responsable de la mort de centaines de personnes à bord du **_**Campania**_**. Je vous ai convoqué tous les trois pour vous donner la plus difficile des missions de notre ère : neutraliser Undertaker et le ramener au quartier général où il sera jugé. ****Astrid, je vous ai choisie car vous êtes l'agent qui a démontré le plus grand potentiel de combat ces siècles derniers. Grell et Ronald, votre présence est indispensable à Astrid car vous avez combattu bravement contre Undertaker et vous connaissez donc dé****sormais son style de combat. Je compte sur vous trois pour mener à bien cette mission.**

**- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre**, tenta Astrid, **mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir partir très tôt pour cette mission car…**

**- Nous sommes au courant pour la perte de votre m****ère,** la coupa le directeur. **Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions pour garantir une bonne éducation à votre sœur qui en ce moment-même se trouve à l'école avec d'autres Shinigami de son âge. Je sais que vous êtes perturbée par tous ces événements mais ****la capture d'Undertaker est notre principal objectif si nous ne voulons pas que de nouvelles catastrophes se produisent.**

**- Quand partons-nous ? **demanda Ronald.

**- Demain, à l'aube. Vous avez ce soir pour dire au revoir à vos proches et préparer tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.**

Il ajouta qu'ils n'avaient aucun délai pour ramener Undertaker mais qu'il était préférable pour le monde entier que le Dieu de la Mort renégat soit vite retrouvé. Les trois agents hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et sortirent du bureau de leur directeur.

**- Bonne chance**, murmura le directeur. **Et essayez de revenir vivants …**


	2. Des Shinigami chez le Comte Phantomhive

_**Chapitre 2 : Des Shinigami chez le Comte Phantomhive**_

Astrid regardait d'un œil critique la boutique qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Les murs étaient décrépis mais une enseigne aux couleurs criardes annonçait aux passants qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de pompe funèbre. La Déesse de la Mort hésita un court instant avant de frapper à la porte, escortée par Grell et Ronald. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, menaçant de sortir de ses gonds. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant eux, son regard cerné par de nombreuses nuits blanches les dévisageait, s'étonnant de leurs étranges yeux bicolores et des couleurs improbables de leurs chevelures.

**- Que faites-vous ici ?** demanda-t-il. **Vous cherchez un cercueil ? Vous voulez des informations sur mes prix ?**

**- Nous venons juste récupérer ce qu'il reste des affaires de mon frère**, dit Astrid en souriant. **Undertaker est parti en oubliant certaines choses et il m'a demandé de venir les**** rechercher pour lui.**

L'ancien fossoyeur était connu de presque tous les habitants de Londres et le nouveau ne s'étonna pas du lien de parenté que la jeune fille donna comme excuse, voyant un lien entre la chevelure blanche de la jeune femme et celle argentée de l'ancien occupant des lieux.

**- Ses affaires sont dans l'arrière-salle, personne n'y a touché depuis son départ.**

**- Je vous remercie beaucoup.**

La Déesse de la Mort s'avança dans la boutique et suivit ensuite le nouveau propriétaire avant de découvrir une pièce remplie d'objets en tous genres. Elle chercha un instant quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre sur le chemin du Dieu de la Mort déchu mais elle ne trouva rien et se contenta de prendre quelques objets sans importance pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons chez le nouveau fossoyeur.

**- Au revoir Monsieur**, ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

**- Je n'espère pas**, marmonna le propriétaire de la boutique en claquant la porte.

**- Pas très aimable celui-là**, remarqua Ronald en haussant les sourcils.

Grell lui fit bien comprendre que les mortels n'étaient jamais aimables et que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il y ait des espèces comme les Shinigami pour rétablir l'ordre et limiter les dégâts.

**- Les humains ne servent à rien**, bailla le Dieu de la Mort à la chevelure vermeille.

**- Je te ****rappelle que sans eux, nous ne servirions à rien**, fit Astrid en dardant sur lui son regard bicolore.

Grell haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, réfléchissant tout de même à la réflexion de son amie. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort et que sans les humains, ils seraient tous au chômage mais il y avait des jours où il préférait encore ne pas travailler et ne pas voir les pauvres mortels qui peuplaient la planète.

**- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?** demanda Ronald qui avait une envie pressante de finir leur mission.

**- J'ai lu dans le dossier que le Comte Phantomhive avait récupéré les médailles funéraires qui appartenaient à Undertaker et j'aimerais les voir.**

Le Dieu de la Mort à la chevelure bicolore poussa un soupir de résignation, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à rejoindre le quartier général si vite. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le directeur avait choisi de les envoyer dans cette mission-suicide en sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux trois n'en reviendrait vivant… D'un autre côté, il espérait qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux que lors de leur confrontation sur le _Campania, _surtout avec la présence d'Astrid qui était connue comme une Déesse de la Mort extrêmement forte. Bien sûr, n'importe quelle personne a des points faibles, ce qui devait être le cas de la Shinigami aux cheveux blancs mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'Undertaker possédait lui aussi des points faibles.

**- A quoi penses-tu Ronnie ?** s'enquit Grell.

**- A rien de bien important**, fit le roux sur un ton qu'il voulait décontracté.

**- Tu penses que nous n'allons jamais nous en sortir parce qu'Undertaker est beaucoup trop fort pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le plus jeune des Shinigami resta sans voix face à la réflexion de sa collègue. Grell l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'Astrid était une femme extraordinaire qui savait toujours ce que les gens étaient en train de penser mais il n'avait pas pris conscience du fait que c'était vrai. Il n'avait donné aucun indice sur ses pensées ou ses réflexions et la rapidité d'esprit de la jeune femme le désarçonnait.

**- Oui et non**, finit par répondre Ronald. **Je sais que nous sommes faibles face à lui, nous l'avons bien vu sur le bateau mais je pense aussi qu'il doit avoir des points faibles alors autant les trouver et nous en servir pour le ramener au quartier général.**

**- C'est plus faci****le à dire qu'à faire**, rétorqua Grell. **Undertaker est un inconnu pour tout le monde. Il vivait seul dans sa boutique et n'avait de contact qu'avec les habitants de Londres venus pour des cérémonies funèbres ou bien avec Ciel Phantomhive pour lui donner des ****informations relatives à ses enquêtes.**

**- Raison de plus pour aller voir ce cher Comte**, sourit Astrid. **Il pourra nous montrer les médailles funéraires et nous parler un peu d'Undertaker.**

Sur un commun accord, ils finirent par prendre le chemin du manoir du Comte Phantomhive, espérant arriver là-bas avant la nuit. Ce n'était pas pour ne pas marcher dans la forêt ou dans les rues des villes dans le noir mais surtout pour se reposer car, contrairement aux démons, ils avaient besoin de dormir un minimum s'ils souhaitaient être en forme. Le chemin pour aller au manoir n'était pas des plus pratiques, la résidence principale de Ciel Phantomhive se trouvant à l'écart des grandes agglomérations de la capitale anglaise.

**- Pff, vivre si loin de la ville, ça doit être asse****z pénible**, lâcha Ronald après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**- C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Au moins, on n'a pas à supporter toute l'agitation de la population.**

**- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ronald**, fit Grell en regardant son amie. **La ville est ****grouillante de vie, c'est donc le meilleur endroit pour un Dieu de la Mort.**

La Shinigami aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, songeuse. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier général des Dieux de la Mort, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à sa sœur qu'elle avait dû laisser dans l'une des écoles pour Shinigami. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire vraiment sa connaissance et regrettait déjà d'être partie. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'Astrid commençait à s'ennuyer de son travail, le fauchage ne lui donnant plus la même satisfaction qu'à ses débuts. Elle avait accepté son départ pour la France afin de briser la monotonie qu'elle ressentait à Londres mais le résultat avait été le même alors quand elle avait appris qu'un Dieu de la Mort déchu avait créé beaucoup de ravages et devait être arrêté, elle avait accepté la mission, heureuse de rentrer à Londres voir ses amis. La nouvelle de la mort de sa mère l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé mais elle tenait le coup et était prête à passer du temps sur sa mission. La jeune femme avait aussi essayé de parler de son manque d'enthousiasme à son patron en France mais il lui avait simplement rétorqué que le fauchage n'était pas un métier pour les femmes et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de devenir secrétaire.

**- Astrid ? **tenta Grell.

**- Oh, désolée…J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.**

Elle eut un léger sourire, teinté de tristesse. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, étant enfin arrivés aux grilles du manoir. Ronald poussa l'une des grilles et regarda tout autour, son regard passant sur chaque arbre du jardin afin de vérifier si l'un des domestiques était de sortie. Mais le jardin était complètement vide, chose surprenante mais qui leur permettrait d'arriver plus vite dans le manoir. Ils finirent par se stopper devant les grandes portes en bois et Astrid toqua malgré les protestations de Grell qui partait du principe qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans la demeure par les fenêtres. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Sébastian Michaelis. Ses yeux vermeils se posèrent sur la petite troupe hétéroclite, surpris par la présence de trois Dieux de la Mort sur le perron du manoir de son maître. Il resta cependant stoïque, ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement.

**- Je suppo****se que vous êtes le majordome du Comte Phantomhive**, lâcha Astrid.

**- Exact, vous supposez bien. Que nous vaut votre présence ici, Shinigami ?**

**- Nous sommes venus rendre visite à votre maître concernant l'affaire du **_**Campania**_**. C'est assez urgent.**

Le diable fronça les sourcils devant la mine impatiente de la femme aux cheveux blancs et il se circula pour les laisser entrer, suivant chacun de leurs mouvements. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à lui faire comprendre que la jeune femme était celle qui dirigeait tout car elle était en avance sur les autres et même Grell se tenait tranquille, chose que le majordome n'avait jamais vue. Le démon les guida jusqu'au bureau de Ciel, ouvrant la porte avec délicatesse et jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier que son maître ne dormait pas.

**- Bocchan, des **_**personnes**_** souhaitent vous parler au sujet du **_**Campania**_**.**

**- Fais les entrer et prépare nous du thé**, ordonna le jeune Comte.

Sébastian s'inclina, fit entrer les trois Dieux de la Mort et prit le chemin des cuisines afin d'exécuter l'ordre de son maître. Le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire et il poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant trois Shinigami debout devant lui.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Sébastian !**

**- Ça ne sert ****à rien d'appeler votre majordome**, tenta Astrid. **Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous faire du mal mais pour vous poser des questions.**

Le borgne se rappela les paroles du diable et comprit que les Dieux de la Mort étaient sans doute à la recherche d'Undertaker. Il se calma, se cala au fond de son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que son majordome revienne avec les tasses de thé avant de recommencer la discussion. Sébastian se plaça près de son maître alors que les Dieux de la Mort restaient devant le bureau, Grell et Ronald debout alors qu'Astrid prenait place sur une chaise.

**- J'ai appris que vous possédez des médailles funéraires appartenant à Undertaker.**

**- Vous voulez les prendre ? **questionna le Comte.

**- Juste les voir pour le moment. Notre devoir est de ramener Undertaker à notre quartier général pour qu'il soit jugé sur les crimes commis sur le bateau.**

**- Va les chercher Sébastian.**

**- Yes, my lord**, répondit le démon.

Il quitta une deuxième fois la pièce alors que son jeune maître sortait un parchemin et trempait sa plume dans l'encrier posé devant lui. Il écrivit quelques phrases avant de rouler le morceau de papier et d'apposer son sceau avant de le tendre ensuite à la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

**- Quand vous trouverez Undertaker, pourrez-vous lui remettre ceci ?**

Astrid acquiesça avant de prendre le parchemin et de le ranger dans la sacoche qu'elle portait. Le majordome revint au même moment et son regard suivit le mouvement du document avant de donner les médailles funéraires à la Déesse de la Mort. Celle-ci examina l'objet avec beaucoup d'attention, remarquant les noms écrits sur les médailles. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit quand elle se remémora la médaille qu'elle avait eu en arrivant au quartier général de Londres, pour la mort de sa mère.

**- Je pense que nous**** allons finalement les garder**, murmura-t-elle**. Les noms gravés sur les médailles peuvent nous renseigner sur beaucoup de choses…**

**- Bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que rien ne vous retient ici**, déclara Ciel.

**- Si, il me reste encore une chose à vous demander. Est-ce qu'Undertaker a perdu son humour légendaire ?**

**- Oui…et non**, hésita le jeune Comte. **Il s'est interposé parce que le Vicomte est une des rares personnes à l'avoir fait réellement rire mais je suis certain qu'il était plus sombre que d'habitude.**

Astrid le remercia, comme si l'information qu'il venait de donner était de la plus haute importance. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de près par Grell et Ronald.

**- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas partir tout de suite**, résonna la voix du majordome derrière eux.

Les trois Dieux de la Mort comprirent en un instant qu'ils n'allaient pas repartir aussi facilement qu'ils étaient arrivés. La porte venait de s'ouvrir en grand, révélant la présence des domestiques du manoir Phantomhive. Trois faux de la Mort apparurent alors, la tronçonneuse de Grell, la tondeuse de Ronald et la faux d'Astrid. Son arme à faucher attira le regard de ses deux collègues car elle ressemblait à celle du Shinigami argenté, à la différence qu'il n'y avait aucun squelette à sa pointe.

**- Nous étions venus en toute civilité**, essaya la jeune femme.

**- Et moi, j'ai une mission à finir**, rétorqua le démon.

Grell comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir le majordome. Sébastian faisait allusion à la mort de Madame Red, qui n'avait toujours pas été punie et qui ne le serait qu'avec sa mort. Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait vrombir sa tronçonneuse.

**- Voyons, Sebas-chan… Tu ne veux quand même pas que ton maître devienne un dommage collatéral ? Un démon et trois pauvres petits mortels contre trois Shinigami, vous ne faites vraiment pas le poids !**

**- Sempai**, tenta Ronald, **je crois que les trois pauvres petits mortels ne sont pas si démunis qu'ils en ont l'air.**

**- Nous sommes les serviteurs du Comte Phantomhive**, fit May-Linn en sortant deux énormes révolver, **et notre devoir est de le protéger.**

**- C'est une bonne chose, effectivement**, lâcha Astrid, **mais nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer avec vous.**

Elle s'élança vers la domestique sans se soucier des canons pointés vers elle. La servante du Comte tira mais loupa sa cible, ce qui l'étonna grandement car c'était la première fois qu'elle ne touchait pas la personne visée. En un rien de temps, Astrid s'était déplacée et avait réussi à éviter les balles. Elle se tenait désormais derrière Ciel, sa faux de la mort plaquée contre la gorge du Comte alors qu'elle était elle-même menacée par le majordome qui venait d'enfoncer une lame de couteau entre ses omoplates.

**- Vous avez perdue**, lui murmura Sébastian.

**- Non, pas encore**, répondit la Déesse de la Mort en souriant.

Elle fit disparaître sa faux de la Mort et se retourna rapidement, envoyant un coup de coude au visage du majordome qui l'évita et qui finit par la plaquer contre le mur, ses yeux brillants de leur lueur vermeille. Astrid avait compris qu'elle venait d'énerver le démon mais au moins, ça laissait le champ libre à ses deux compagnons pour se débarrasser des domestiques, chose qui fut faite en un rien de temps.

**- Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher**, grogna Grell en jetant un regard noir à Sébastian.

**- Eh bien, on dirait que le travesti s'est **_**vraiment**_** attaché à quelqu'un**, le railla le diable en serrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Astrid.

Il avait placé son bras sur la gorge de la jeune femme, lui coupant la respiration. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, préférant garder son énergie. Elle croisa le regard furibond de son ami aux cheveux rouges et sut instantanément qu'elle allait retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. En effet, la tronçonneuse de Grell fendit l'air et vint couper la peau du majordome, tranchant son costume au niveau de sa hanche. Ayant été dans l'impossibilité d'arrêter le Shinigami furieux, Sébastian ressentit la douleur du coup de la faux et libéra la jeune femme avant de prendre Grell comme adversaire.

**- Arrête de faire le pitre !**

La voix de Ciel Phantomhive venait de retentir, attirant un regard vermeil et trois regards bicolores sur lui. Un air las avait pris place sur son visage alors qu'il avait observé la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

**- Laisse-les partir et remets les dome****stiques sur pied. Nous avons des invités importants demain.**

Le démon resta un instant sans bouger, dévisageant son maître avec impassibilité. Il finit par lui obéir, laissant les trois Dieux de la Mort quitter la pièce précipitamment. Il réveilla les trois domestiques et débarrassa les quelques objets qui avaient fini par terre lors du combat. Le Comte le regarda faire, restant dans son fauteuil puis il tendit une main pour prendre sa tasse de thé qu'il but. Le breuvage lui laissa un goût amer sur la langue, goût qui correspondait exactement à son humeur du moment. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux mois, il avait été la cible d'un Shinigami et avait encore failli se faire avoir par une faux de la Mort.

**- Tu aurais pu prévoir les événements Sébastian**, le réprimanda froidement son jeune maître. **Au lieu de les coincer dans mon bureau, tu aurais mieux fait de les coincer dans le hall.**

Le démon ne lui répondit pas, encaissant sans broncher les remarques de son contractant. Encore une fois, il s'était fait devancer par un Dieu de la Mort, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout pour son contrat avec le Comte. Et en plus, cette fois-ci, c'était une femme qui lui avait tenu tête, chose assez exceptionnelle.

**- Nous sommes désolés Monsieur le Comte, nous sommes vraiment ****des incapables !**

Les trois domestiques s'étaient mis à pleurnicher en même temps et Ciel sentit soudain un mal de crâne pointer son nez. Il leur assura vaguement que leur échec n'était pas _si_ grave que ce qu'ils pensaient et que, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas faits pour se battre contre des créatures mythiques. Il les congédia ensuite, voulant absolument rester seul. Mais sa solitude ne dura pas longtemps car son majordome revint dans son bureau en lui donnant une lettre cachetée par le sceau de la Reine.

**- Encore une missive**, soupira Ciel avec lassitude.** Et dire qu'on vient à peine de finir la dernière mission…**

Il laissa au démon le soin de lui lire le parchemin royal et se redressa brusquement en apprenant le lieu où il devrait se rendre.

**- Le collège ****Weston ?** **C'est là-bas que mon père a fait ses études…**

Un élan de mélancolie le prit alors qu'il retombait mollement contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il relut une seconde fois la missive de la Reine et fronça brièvement les sourcils en voyant que celle qu'il servait depuis plusieurs années lui demandant de résoudre une affaire de disparition.

**- J'espère que nous ne reverrons pas ces trois Shinigami**, souffla-t-il.

**- Il y a peu de chance de les revoir, la femme est beaucoup trop blessée, Bocchan.**

Un sourire sadique s'était étiré sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait du sang de la Déesse de la Mort coulant sur la lame du couteau. Il était certain qu'elle n'y survivrait pas ce qui, pour lui, revenait à une vengeance personnelle contre les Shinigami. Il s'inclina puis alla préparer le repas du soir, soupirant en voyant qu'il était en retard. Après tout, l'après-midi avait été _légèrement_ mouvementé…


End file.
